Hard disk drives (HDD) are used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of HDD to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the HDD is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
In operation, the hard disk is rotated at a set speed via a spindle motor assembly having a central drive hub. There are tracks at known intervals across the disk. When a request for a read of a specific portion or track is received, the HDD aligns a read/write head, via an arm, over the specific track location and the head reads the information from the disk. In the same manner, when a request for a write of a specific portion or track is received, the HDD aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head writes the information to the disk.
Since the HDD is a storage device, there is normally a connector that is also associated with the HDD. The connector allows a peripheral device to access the HDD. In general, it is the peripheral device that provides the information to be stored on the HDD. Moreover, it is the peripheral device that will also retrieve stored information from the HDD.
However, as HDD are reduced in size, the tolerances for the components within the hard disk drive, including the connector, are also reduced. For example, a present peripheral connector may have very tight tolerance requirement at the connector pins. In addition, within the HDD case, the circuit card to which the connector is coupled can deform when the HDD is assembled. In many cases, the circuit card deformation can deleteriously affect the HDD connector tolerance.